


Take these broken wings

by starsandnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Basically Louis is a fairy, Fairy!Louis, Flower crown!Louis, M/M, Neverland, and he needs to find his friends, because he needs to go back to Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is invisible. No one sees him. One day, he finds a pretty boy with a flower crown and wings in a dingy alley nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take these broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Broken Wings by Mr Mister.

**Take these broken wings**

“Harry, it’s time for school”, Anne said softly, knocking on Harry’s door.

“Yeah Mum, I’ll be right down.” He heard footsteps descending down the stairs and he sighed. He really didn’t feel like going to school. It’s not like he had friends anyway.

After his coming out had backfired, the few friends he did have had left him. Now everyone only knew him as the gay fairy. It wasn’t like he got bullied. He just got ignored. But that was even worse. Being ignored feels like not existing, being invisible but not temporarily. No one can or wants to see you. It makes you feel worthless, like you could die and no one would care. It leaves a numb feeling and a gaping hole.

Harry sighed again and trotted down the stairs, bag slung over his shoulder.

“Good morning baby. Do you want me to bring you to school?” Anne asked, handing her son a bowl of cereal with milk.

“Thanks Mum, and I’m walking. I like a bit of fresh air to wake up in the mornings.” He downed his cereal quickly and kissed Anne’s cheek. “Bye Mum. I’ll see you after school.”

“Bye baby, have fun!” He smiled at her. If she only knew. He closed the door behind him and started the walk towards school.

Every day, Anne offered to drive him to school and every day, Harry declined her offer. He preferred walking and being alone with his music. He put in his earphones and played his Ed Sheeran playlist. He still had twenty minutes before first period started and it was only a five-minute walk.

But when he passed the dark alley halfway, he heard sobbing. Loud sobbing because he could hear it over Ed’s voice. Should he go in and see why someone was crying in such a dingy alley like this? He paused his music and hesitantly set one foot in the alley.

 _Go back, Harry, don’t do it. It could be a mad rapist’s trick to lure you into the alley_ , a little voice in his head whispered.

 _Keep moving, it’s not like anyone would miss you. And maybe whoever’s in there needs your help_ , another voice whispered.

“Hello? Who’s there?” he called out. The sobbing grew quieter and Harry walked further into the alley.

_Go back now you still can._

_Keep moving. They need your help._

Harry was determined to find the crying person. A little further down the alley, a soft glowing light was visible. It was like an invisible, illuminated person was rocking from side to side, trying to calm themself down.

“Hello? Are you okay?” A hiccup sounded and Harry was suddenly faced with a person. A boy with soft features, a flower crown on his head and wings. Soft glowing wings. So that’s what he’d seen. On a closer look, the boy also had pointy ears and sparkly pixie dust was falling rapidly off his softly fluttering wings. He looked like one of the fairies Harry had seen so many times in his fairy tale books.

“Hey, are you okay?” He gently placed a hand on the boy’s knee and felt the boy shaking like a leaf. “You don’t have to be scared of me. I won’t hurt you.”

The boy slowly lifted his face out of his hands and looked up at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched at the sight of red-rimmed _blueblueblue_ eyes swimming with sadness. Damn, this boy was pretty.

“How do I know you will not hurt me?” the boy asked softly.

“You’ll just have to trust me”, was Harry’s answer.

The boy scoffed, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists. “Why would I trust a human? They do nothing but destroy this beautiful planet.” He had successfully managed to wipe the tears off his face and now seemed interested in whatever Harry would reply.

“Why would I help a fairy?”

“Fair enough. Besides, you have not hurt me so far. Most humans would have beaten me up as soon as they saw my wings.”

“Most humans are bad creatures. They’re vile and cruel to each other and other living beings.”

“So why are you an exception?” the boy asked.

Harry looked down. “I’m an outcast at school. I’m not accepted because I like my own gender.”

“What would be wrong with that? Back home in Neverland, it does not matter whether you marry a girl or a boy. As long as you love them, it is accepted.”

“Your home seems like a nice place”, Harry said sadly.

The boy nodded. “It is. Have you seen other fairies around?” Apparently he had decided to let Harry help him.

“I’m sorry, but no. I haven’t.”

The boy let his head hang and a fresh wave of tears welled up in his eyes. “I need to find them. Perrie has the keys of the portal that will lead us back to Neverland.”

“I can help you find them if you want?” Harry offered. He liked this pretty boy with the flower crown and the wings a lot. He didn’t like the tears streaming down the boy’s face though.

The boy perked up a little. “Are you for real?”

Harry nodded. “Of course I am. Come on, I’ll show you my house so you can stay at mine if you want until we find your friends.”

“You truly are too kind to me, human boy”, the boy said, but Harry saw a smile tugging on his lips. He rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists once again and wiped off the tears.

“’S no problem. I’m Harry, by the way. Here, take my coat. It’s raining and you must be freezing.”

“My name is Louis.” The boy, or Louis, got up and took Harry’s coat with small dainty hands. Harry had already seen Louis was only wearing a long light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of brown tights. The coat was about five sizes too big on Louis and covered his wings completely and Harry thought it was adorable.

“I’ll give you a piggyback so your feet won’t get cold and muddy. Hop on.” He crouched down a little so Louis could hop on more easily. The fairy boy jumped on Harry’s back, wings completely restricted by the coat and if it hadn’t been for the fact Louis was laughing breathily in his ear, Harry wouldn’t even have noticed Louis was on his back. He was, quite literally, as light as a feather.

“Perks of being a fairy”, Louis giggled, “I am weightless.”

“So I noticed”, Harry laughed. For the first time in more than five years, he had found someone willing to talk to him. “We’re here”, he announced a few minutes later. He carried Louis inside and gently let him slide off his back onto the kitchen counter. “I’ll get you a pair of socks so your feet won’t get cold.”

“Thank you, Harry. You are a doll.” Louis smiled warmly, eyes crinkling at the corners. He shrugged off Harry’s coat and spread his wings widely, both of them still glowing softly and sprinkling pixie dust all over the kitchen.

Harry re-entered the kitchen with a pair of fluffy sock in his hand and got a mouthful of pixie dust. After he had spluttered it all out, he gave Louis a quizzical look. “Do not worry, it vanishes after a minute but it leaves a trace for my friends so they can find me. If they are even looking for me to start with”, Louis said.

“I’m pretty sure they are. I would be looking for you if I were them. And you can stay at mine as long as you need to. Or until you get sick of me, at least.”

“Thank you very much, Harry. I do not think I will ever get sick of you. You simply are too nice. But you can kick me out if I get too much.”

“Well, it’s not every day I’ve got a pretty fairy boy in my house, now is it?” To Harry, Louis was like a small ray of sunshine, lighting up his world just that little bit he needed.

Louis adjusted the flower crown on his head and put on the socks Harry had given him.

“I don’t know if Mum and Gem are okay with you staying here though”, Harry said hesitantly, not wanting to scare his possible new friend away.

Louis smiled widely. “I do not think that will be a problem. I am very good with women.”

Harry laughed, but the pang in his heart told him he never had a chance to begin with. Suddenly, the phone rang.

“Hello? This is the Styles residence.”

“Mr Styles, this is Principal Johnson. Care to explain why you are absent?” Damn it. Someone had noticed he wasn’t present. Of course. When he’s present, no one cares but when he’s absent, he’s been missed all of a sudden.

“I don’t feel well”, Harry lied, coughing weakly to prove his point.

A silence fell. “I hope you feel better soon.” A click sounded and the line went dead, leaving Harry to stare at the phone.

“Strange”, he mumbled. When he turned around, it dawned on him he couldn’t see Louis anywhere. “Lou?” Then he noticed Louis was crouched down behind the kitchen table with a terrified look on his face, pixie dust streaming off his wings in fear.

“What is that?” he squeaked, pointing at the phone with a shaky finger.

Harry chuckled lightly. “That’s called a phone, Lou. You can talk to people through it without actually needing to visit them”, he explained.

“Why is it so loud?”

“To alarm me when someone wants to speak to me. It’s not scary, I promise.” Louis slowly got up and approached the phone as if it would explode any minute. “It’s not a bomb”, Harry laughed, but he thought it was adorable Louis was quite scared of something such as simple as a phone.

“You cannot be sure. Back home in Neverland, we have a very beautiful flower, but if it thinks you get too close, it explodes and spits liquid rainbows all over you. Perrie tried it once and it took us hours to get the colours off her skin.”

Harry smiled. “That sounds nice.”

“It is extraordinarily disgusting, though”, Louis told him. He yawned right after that and said “Do you have a place for me to sleep? It does not have to be much, as long as I can sleep.”

“Sure, you can sleep in my room. Do you mind if we share a bed though? I’m really tired too.” Was that too fast or not?

_Harry, you idiot. He’ll probably run off now. What have you done?!_

“That is no problem. Back home in Neverland, we always share beds with friends or lovers. I must warn you, however. I am quite the cuddling type of person”, Louis said.

Harry blushed deeply. A pretty fairy boy who liked cuddling? That’s cool. Well actually, that’s more than cool. He gently took Louis’ hand and led him upstairs, Louis floating slightly. “You can fly?”

“Of course I can! What else would I have wings for?” He flew up and made a backflip in the air, just to show off.

Harry sighed longingly. “I’d really like to be able to fly. But I can’t.” He opened the door to his room and gestured Louis to go in. The fairy flew in, leaving a trail of pixie dust behind. He landed gracefully on the bed and beamed at Harry, taking off the flower crown and putting it on the night stand.

“I really do like your bed. It is comfortable.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Harry joined the fairy on the bed and crawled under the covers. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and spooned him. Harry’s breath hitched and he turned beet red.

“You do not mind, do you?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I don’t”, he mumbled.

“Good night, Harry.” Louis started humming a soft tune in his melodious voice and before he knew it, Harry had fallen into a deep sleep.

**× × ×**

“Harry sweetie, is that you?” Anne whispered, gently shaking her son awake.

Harry groaned and tried flipping over, but Louis was stopping him from doing so because his arm was holding Harry’s waist tightly.

“Who’s with you?” Apparently she had only just seen Louis. His wings weren’t glowing when he was asleep, but he still looked beautiful.

“Mum, shush, he’s sleeping”, Harry whispered, trying not to wake the beautiful fairy boy. His actions were in vain, however, because Louis grunted and opened his eyes slightly. He let out a squeak when he saw Anne and almost fell off the bed. He flapped his now glowing wings quickly and rose up in the air. Anne stared at him with wide eyes as Harry switched on the light on his nightstand.

“Mum, please, let me explain”, Harry pleaded when Anne turned towards him.

“You better have a really, really good explanation for this”, she warned him.

Louis landed on the bed and crossed his legs, planting the flower crown firmly on his head. “Please, do let me explain, Mrs…?”

“Ms Cox”, Anne said, arms crossed angrily.

“Ms Cox, I did not mean to bother you in any way. My name is Louis. Harry found me in a dark alley and he saved me from getting beaten up. He offered me a place to stay; your house. I realize I have wings and that I am a fairy, but I promise I can help you with chores as good as I can”, Louis said calmly.

“Did you really save him, Harry?” Anne asked. Louis nodded animatedly.

“I didn’t exactly save him, Mum. I found him in a dingy alley where he could easily be attacked, especially because he has wings”, Harry whispered.

“Is he nice to you?” she whispered in her son’s ear.

Harry nodded. “I think he is my friend”, he whispered back.

“I am your friend”, Louis said with a warm smile.

“Louis, you are welcome to stay as long as Harry’s okay with it. You will have to explain all this again to Gemma, however.”

“Thank you, Ms Cox. And I do not think that will be a major problem.” Louis gave her a respectful nod of the head and wrapped his wings around himself, pixie dust fluttering all over the room.

“And you might want to clean that up”, Anne said, pointing at the pixie dust.

Louis smiled. “Do not worry, Ms Cox. It vanishes after a minute.”

Anne left the room, shaking her head and muttering something along the lines of “a _fairy_ , for God’s sake.”

“Do you think your Mum is angry at me?” Louis asked Harry, wings seemingly forming an illuminated shirt.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so. I think she’s just surprised, because it’s not every day we have a fairy as guest.”

Louis giggled. “That is because we never show ourselves to humans. We are usually very careful not to be seen by a single human. But I failed. You saw me. I was lucky you are a good person at heart.”

“Do you mind if we sleep for a little longer? I’m dead tired.” Harry yawned.

Louis nodded. “That is okay.” He unwrapped his wings and wrapped them around Harry instead.

“That’s nice”, Harry muttered, already half asleep again.

Louis switched off the light and started humming another tune, though as melodious as the first one. “Good night, Harry.”

**× × ×**

Louis hadn’t found his friends yet. And it hurt him more than he would care to admit. Because in some way, it meant (to Louis, at least) his friends hadn’t been looking for him. Harry hadn’t gone to school for four weeks now. He was a straight A student, so Anne thought he could afford it to miss a few weeks of school. Besides, it was almost his summer holidays so he could help Louis look for his friends.

Gemma had been surprisingly calm about the whole Louis-is-a-fairy-thing. She’d only screamed once so Harry took that as a victory. Louis had won both her and Anne over by being a gentleman and helping them with chores. Anne had more than once suggested he’d stay around permanently, with a not-so-subtle wink to Harry, who in return always blushed like mad.

Louis had told the three of them all about Neverland and Harry was desperate to see Louis’ home at least once. Louis told him humans were allowed to enter Neverland, but it was rare because the last human that had found his way into Neverland had murdered about twenty fairies and destroyed countless rare flowers. With help of the giants, they had thrown the human into a deep hole in the Dragon’s Cave and he was never seen again.

If Louis told Harry about Neverland, he almost saw every single home, every single flower in his mind.

And somehow, Harry had fallen in love with the fairy boy who always wore a flower crown of which the flowers never seemed to die. Or his eyes, in which the spark never died. Or maybe his smile, like a ray of sunshine lighting up the room.

“Hazza, did you know I quite like you?”

Oh, yes, Louis was quite blunt about his feelings too. He always had a hard time keeping his feelings and thoughts to himself. Lately, he had been going crazy because he was always locked up in the house, never going out. Harry was protective over the fairy boy who, he had found out, was only two years older than Harry himself. He never acted upon it though. Harry would have believed twelve as well.

But Harry was so protective over the fairy boy because he was convinced that if anyone saw him with wings and pointy ears, he’d be screwed. They’d pick him up, transport him to a ‘special clinic’ only to use him as a lab rat. So he never let Louis out of his sight.

“Do you now?”

Louis nodded. “Jep, I do. You are adorable with your curly hair and big green eyes. You could easily be one of us. You know, if you had not been such a giant.”

Harry pouted. “I’m not that much of a giant.”

Louis gave him a look. “You are that much of a giant. We fairies are much smaller.”

Harry nodded slowly. “That you are.” He threw Louis over his shoulder and started the walk towards his room.

“Hazza, put me down this instant!” Louis protested, beating Harry’s back with his tiny fists.

“You know I won’t.” Harry carried the feather light boy up the stairs and entered his room. He gently dropped Louis on his bed and crawled on top of him. “Hi”, he breathed, nose to nose with the beautiful fairy boy.

“Hi”, Louis whispered, “are you giving me an Eskimo-kiss?”

Harry shook his head, curls flying all over the place. He had taught Louis some important human terms, like an Eskimo-kiss, a phone, pictures on a camera and the general idea of school.

“But you said an Eskimo-kiss is when you rub your nose against someone else’s?” Louis asked confused.

Harry grinned. “I taught you well. You’re right.”

“Can I give you a real kiss?” The question was so innocent, yet held a little of Louis’ mischief.

Harry blushed slightly. “I think you can.”

“I will reformulate that. May I give you a kiss?” And when Harry nodded, Louis leaned up and pressed his lips against Harry’s softly. Harry briefly wondered if he was actually glowing, but all thoughts left his mind when Louis sighed into his mouth and he let his tongue slip into Louis’ mouth by accident. The older boy froze for a moment, before granting him access and letting their tongues dance together.

They separated when they were both out of oxygen and Louis peeked up at Harry from under his fringe. “Was that okay?”

“More than okay”, Harry said, smile playing on his lips.

Louis cocked his head to the side. “Good, because now we can do it again.” And he kissed the younger boy again. Harry felt on cloud nine. When he opened his eyes slightly he noticed pixie dust fluttering all around the room, covering most of the bed in golden dust. He smiled into the kiss and Louis took the opportunity to push his tongue in.

Minutes later, they were panting for oxygen and Louis left a few little kisses on Harry’s lips. “You know, I love you”, Louis whispered.

“You do?” Harry whispered back.

Louis nodded and closed his eyes. “I can hear you love me back.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Louis’ laugh echoed throughout the room. “No, that is not true. I cannot hear whether or not you love me. I do feel the love radiating from your body, however.”

“Is it really that obvious?” Harry asked, cheeks tinted pink.

Louis nodded slowly and smiled. “To me, it is. But that is okay. I love you too. You are kind, friendly, gorgeous and very adorable.”

“But you’ll have to return to Neverland sometime”, Harry whispered.

Louis’ face saddened. “I realize that. Can we not talk about that until the moment is here? Please?”

The look in Harry’s eyes was soft as he replied. “Alright. But we have to face it eventually.”

**× × ×**

Louis’ friends still hadn’t found him and Louis began to worry if they would ever find him. He had been amongst humans for ten weeks and he became itchy and sometimes snappy, something the normally so happy boy had never been before. He didn’t snap at people and he had never felt the urge to scream because he’d been in the same place for more than two months. He did now.

“Lou, are you okay?” Harry asked. He was concerned about the fairy boy. He’d been a bit off lately, and Harry thought it was because he missed Neverland.  Louis shook his head sadly. He knew it was no use to lie to Harry; the human could see right through his lies. “Hey, come here”, Harry whispered, scooting over closer and wrapping the boy up in his arms. “We’ll find them and you’ll return to Neverland.”

“I do not want to go back to Neverland”, Louis whispered. Harry looked at him, mildly shocked by the confession. “I mean, of course I want to go home, but it would not be the same without you there. I have the choice to either return to Neverland and leave you behind, or stay here and miss my home forever.”

“Can’t I come with you? To Neverland?” Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Louis shook his head. “The others will not approve. We have a strict rule since that time the human murdered twenty of us; no humans will be brought back to Neverland. Ever.”

“No exceptions for me?”

“I am sorry, Hazza, but no. And I cannot visit you once back in Neverland. The portal only opens when there is an emergency.”

“What was the emergency this time?” Harry had tried to coax the reason why the fairies were amongst humans out of Louis for weeks, but he hadn’t given in.

“Nice try, Haz, but I am not telling you. It is one of the secrets that must be kept”, Louis said.

Harry leaned in and kissed Louis’ lips shortly. “I”, he said, “love you.”

“Hm”, Louis hummed, “I love you too. But it is not working.”

Harry pulled back and groaned. “Dammit, I thought I was finally gonna hear why you are amongst humans.”

“I will not tell you”, Louis smiled.

“Boys! Dinner’s ready!” Anne called from the kitchen. Harry let go of his older lover and Louis flew to the kitchen, Harry following on foot.

**× × ×**

“Haz, maybe I should go out tomorrow. You know, get some fresh air and maybe I will find my friends”, Louis said. That had not come out as planned. He had just wanted to tell his lover he wanted to get some fresh air, then sneak off to see if he could see Perrie anywhere.

“Lou, do you really think that’s a good idea? It’s summer, no one walks around in a long coat and you know you have to wear my coat to hide your wings”, Harry said, concern written all over his face.

Louis sighed lightly. “I realize that, Haz. But I am going crazy, being locked up in this human house without any contact to nature. You know I need to be outside every day to stay healthy.”

“I know, Lou, you told me that the first day. But I’m just scared someone will see your wings and freaks out because it’s kind of a human thing to freak out whenever they see something they don’t know. And I don’t want anyone to take you away from me.” Harry’s voice cracked at the last sentence and Louis smiled sadly at him.

“I know you care, Harry, I really do. But I will have to return to Neverland eventually. You cannot keep me in here forever.”

“I know, Lou, but I just want you to be safe. And I don’t want you to leave me. Ever.”

“I will have to, Harry.”

“Can we just not talk about that? Please?”

“We will have to face it eventually. I will miss you too. I have never grown so attached to a human before. You are so kind and friendly and I can feel you love me. And I love you too, even though it is not good. As far as I am concerned, a fairy has never fallen in love with a human before.”

“I guess we’re an exception”, Harry whispered. He blinked a few times, willing those stupid tears to go away. It didn’t work and Louis wiped away the tear that managed to escape and rolled down his cheek.

“Yes”, he said thoughtfully, “we are an exception. Shall we go out? You can show me that little café you were talking about a few weeks ago.” Harry knew it was no use to deny Louis and he got up, pulling the fairy boy up with him.

“Let’s get you into some human clothes and my coat”, Harry said, wiping away the last of the tears and going upstairs, Louis trailing behind him.

“Do I really need to wear those things you call jeans? They are itchy.” Louis wrinkled his nose and Harry laughed.

“Yes babe, people will stare when you go out in tights and a tunic. No matter how much I love them on you, it’s not a good idea to wear them in public.”

“You like my tights, huh?” Louis gave the younger boy a meaningful look and Harry choked on his own saliva.

“You are one dirty minded fairy.”

“Oh, I know.” Louis started pulling off his tunic and Harry quickly turned around, facing the wall. “It is not like you have not seen me without clothes before.”

**-**

Harry had checked at least ten times if Louis’ wings were hidden fully underneath his coat. They were, but Harry wasn’t risking anything.

“Haz, I think my wings are hidden now. You have checked it at least fifty times”, Louis said, sighing impatiently. He couldn’t wait to go outside again after being in the house for almost ten weeks.

“Ten”, Harry corrected him. “I’ve checked it ten times”, he added when Louis threw him a questioning look. Louis sighed and walked towards the door. Not being able to use his wings felt weird. He had flown around the house most of the time, annoying Harry by making backflips and spreading silvery pixie dust all over the furniture in his room.

The two boys had shared a bed ever since Harry had offered Louis to stay with the Styles family. Nothing had happened, save for the few awkward times when either of them woke up with a boner pressed into their back.

“Come on, Haz.” Louis opened the front door, inhaling the fresh summer air before Harry hauled him back inside.

“Beanie”, he said and he carefully tucked Louis’ hair and ears under the beanie.

“Do I really have to hide my ears?” Louis asked sadly.

“Yes babe, I’m afraid so”, Harry replied. Louis sighed, playing with the hem of the beanie and he then stepped outside.

“I missed this”, he whispered and Harry looked down guiltily. “No babe, I was not accusing you! I know you were only protecting me. Come on, lead the way.” He intertwined his fingers with Harry’s and the younger boy blushed furiously, looking around if anyone was looking at them. When he found no one staring, he relaxed slightly. “These jeans-things are itchy”, Louis complained. “And I do not like this beanie either.”

“As long as you’re here you’ll have to get used to it”, Harry chuckled. The little café he had in mind was only a five-minute walk from his house. The doorbell tingled when they entered the café. It was very calm for a Saturday afternoon and the girl behind the counter smiled at the two of them.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?” she asked.

“Do you have milkshakes?” And when she nodded, Harry asked for a raspberry one. Louis had no idea what a milkshake was, but he ordered the same as Harry, trusting the younger boy to choose something nice. Harry led the older boy to a small table for two in the corner as the girl started making their drinks.

“What is a milkshake?” Louis whispered, slightly embarrassed he had almost no knowledge of the human life, even after living with a human for months.

“It’s a drink made out of ice and fruit mixed together. It’s really nice”, Harry explained. Louis nodded thoughtfully. That sounded nice enough.

“Here you go, sir”, the girl said as she approached their table with two large cups in her hands, placing them in front of the two boys. Harry thanked her politely and she returned to her place behind the counter. Louis eyed the straw in his cup with weariness before copying Harry’s actions and he started sipping on his milkshake.

“This is really good!” he exclaimed, quickly slurping up almost half of his cup.

“Babe, babe, slow down before you get a brain freeze”, Harry said, gently taking the straw out of Louis’ mouth.

Louis suddenly moaned and grabbed his head. “I do not like whatever this is”, he complained and Harry laughed.

“It passes soon”, he said and Louis noticed he was right. He drank the rest of his milkshake a lot slower, careful not to get another brain freeze and Harry chuckled at his actions.

“Shall we go to the park? I want to spend some time with you”, the youngest of the two said.

Louis nodded. “That is fine with me.” They got up, Harry paying and both of them thanking the girl for the delicious milkshakes before they left the café. Harry led the way to the park, hands intertwined and they walked in a comfortable silence.

Louis contently sat down, inhaling the smell of freshly mown grass happily. “I like it here”, he said, lying down on his back and staring at the clouds. “It feels a little like home”, he added quietly.

Harry laid down next to him. “Tell me about Neverland”, he said softly. He knew Louis loved talking about Neverland, but mostly he refrained from doing so because he doubted Harry would be interested in the endless stories he had about his home.

“The sun always shines and there are flowers everywhere. You will not be judged for how you look or your opinions. We live in trees and we have a view of the flower fields nearby. I just really miss home.”

“Babe, I know you’ve got more to tell me than just all this”, Harry chuckled softly.

“I know, but I do not want to bother you with it”, Louis whispered, turning his head to look at Harry.

“You could never bother me with anything, sweetheart”, Harry smiled. He rolled on top of Louis and kissed his nose.

A loud shriek sounded and a scandalized gasp followed. “Louis Tomlinson, what are you doing with a human?!” an angry female voice hissed. Harry quickly rolled off the fairy boy and sat up, Louis already standing on his feet.

“Perrie?” Perrie? Wasn’t that one of his friends from back home?

“Do not Perrie me”, she hissed. “Why are you interacting with a human?” She pronounced human like Harry would pronounce beans, or spinach, or something else that was just really gross.

“He is nice”, Louis defended his lover.

“We fairies are not supposed to _like_ humans”, the girl spat. Even for a fairy, she seemed extremely tiny. She had bright blue eyes, although they were currently spitting fire at Harry, blonde hair with pink streaks in the tips and very pale skin. She looked pretty with an oversized black-and-white sweater and simple blue jeans, the oversized sweater clearly to hide her wings and her hair covered her ears.

“Well, we fairies are not supposed to get lost amongst humans either”, Louis spat back. Harry had never seen his lover so angry before. It almost terrified him, seeing the normally so bubbly boy with an aggressive posture.

“You should not have wandered off on your own then”, she said shortly. “Come on, Louis, we are leaving now. We are taking you home.” Next to her, three boys appeared, every single one of them seemingly prettier than the last one. They all had oversized jackets on and Harry knew they were hiding wings as well. They were all wearing beanies, although the blond one seemed rather uncomfortable.

They had to be fairies too.

“You cannot simply leave me amongst humans and pick me up just when I have gotten attached to one of them”, Louis hissed. He sounded a bit like an angry cat and somehow, Harry thought it was pretty adorable.

“Louis, you know we cannot get attached to humans”, one of the boys said calmly. He had brown eyes and short brown hair and he seemed the nicest one out of them.

“Come on, Lou, it is time to go home”, the blond one said.

“I am not coming”, Louis announced. “Not without Harry.”

Perrie looked even angrier. “What have you done to him?” she growled at Harry.

“He has done nothing to me”, Louis said. He now seemed completely calm. “All he has done is care for me and show me love.” The boys looked mildly surprised as where Perrie seemed completely silenced by Louis’ confession.

“Is that true, human?” the third one asked, hazel eyes boring into Harry’s.

“His name is Harry”, Louis said, “Use it.” The boy repeated the question, this time replacing human by Harry.

Harry nodded. Somehow, the small, harmless fairies seemed pretty terrifying when angry.

“Lou, you know we cannot bring humans back to Neverland. You know what happened last time”, the blond boy said softly.

“I know”, Louis said, “but I cannot leave him here either. I have grown too attached.” Harry’s heart swelled hearing those words.

“You know what other possibility there is”, Perrie quipped in.

Louis grimaced, facial expression morphing into a painful one. “It is a possibility, yes.”

“Can someone inform me what this possibility is?” Harry asked shyly.

“It is possible for a fairy to remain amongst humans, though they will lose their wings and their ears reform to human ones”, the nice boy patiently explained.

“You must really care about _Harry_ , if you are considering staying here for him”, Perrie said.

“I do, Perrie. I do care about him. I might even love him.”

“No, Lou, you can’t do that. You’d never be able to return to Neverland and I know how much you would miss it”, Harry quickly said.

“I think I would miss you more”, Louis whispered, turning around to face the younger boy and caressing his face.

Perrie stared at them, lips in a tight line. “Boys, we are returning to Neverland right now to discuss this matter with Adam. Niall, if you could keep an eye on them; that would be marvellous.”

The blond boy, Niall, nodded and Perrie and the other two boys left, seeming to vanish into thin air. “They will probably discuss your possibilities, Lou. But please keep in mind that no matter what you choose, you will always be one of my best friends. You have been since I was new.”

“New?” Harry asked. All the talk about fairies and Neverland and possibilities had gotten him curious.

“Did Lou not tell you? Not all fairies are born. Some are created”, Niall said, scratching his leg. Seems like he didn’t like jeans either. Harry felt a hand slide into his and he squeezed it, knowing Louis was by his side like always.

“Created?”

“Yes. They pick people who deserve to go to a wonderful place like Neverland. I am not allowed to tell anything about the procedure, however.”

“Isn’t Neverland getting crowded then? Because there’s quite a lot of people who deserve such a beautiful place”, Harry said.

“We are not immortal”, Louis smiled. “We simply age very slowly.”

“What do you mean with very slowly?”

“One year for us is five human years. Only the first fifteen years of our lives we age like humans. Let us assume humans live a hundred years. That would mean fairies live five hundred years.”

Harry started calculating in his head. “So you’re actually forty years old?”

Louis laughed. “You could say that.”

“I’m just not going to think about that. It’s really confusing, not to mention creepy”, Harry shuddered. Niall laughed loudly and Harry sat down on the grass with a loud sigh, pulling Louis down with him and placing the older boy in his lap.

“Hey!” Louis protested but it was only a weak protest.

Niall joined the two boys on the grass and sighed deeply. “I really do not like human clothes”, he complained. “They are itchy and uncomfortable. I wish I was wearing my tunic and tights.”

“Is that what all fairies wear?” Harry asked, amused. The nods came almost instantly.

“Except for the girls. They wear dresses. And not the skimpy ones human girls wear, but elegant, graceful ones”, Louis added. “Ni, do you think they will be back soon?”

“Knowing Adam, I do not think so.” Both boys chuckled and Harry casted them a confused glance. “Adam has a bit of a habit of talking too much”, Niall explained.

The three boys passed time by getting to know each other a bit more. Niall told Harry some embarrassing stories about Louis and Louis did the same with Niall. Harry found out they were close friends, together with the other two boys, whose names were Liam and Zayn. To Harry, all of it felt like Louis had given him a tiny piece of Neverland and he found himself wanting to find out so much more about the wonderful place that was Louis’ home.

“You two really love each other”, Niall said with a slight smile on his face. “I can see it. The two of you are really adorable together. Lou, it was about time you found your lover. You have been looking for ages.” Louis turned beet red in the face and he played with the hem of Harry’s shirt.

“I hear a lot of secrets about you today, Lou”, Harry teased, kissing his lover’s cheek. Luckily, Louis was saved from any more embarrassment by Perrie, Liam and Zayn who approached the trio. Harry tried reading the outcome on their faces but they were blank, void of emotion. But when Liam gave Harry a not-so-subtle wink, he knew they had come back as bearers of good news.

Maybe it wasn’t good news to Perrie and Zayn, but it was certainly good news to Harry and Louis.

“Louis, can I talk to you in private?” Perrie said. It wasn’t really that much of a question, more a demand or an order. Louis nodded and got up, Harry letting go of his lover’s waist reluctantly. He didn’t trust Perrie in the slightest. The two of them talked for a long time, Harry growing more and more impatient with the minute. Perrie had a scowl on her face as she turned to Harry and waved him over. He slowly started walking in their direction, every step feeling like he was getting closer and closer to losing Louis forever.

“Well Harry, as you might have heard, me and the boys talked to Adam, our king”, Perrie said. Her voice held no emotion. Harry was pretty sure his face, however, expressed everything he was feeling right now. Louis wasn’t looking at him, staring at the ducks in the pond instead.

“He gave me the information that you had been on the list for quite some years.”

He was just going to assume being on the list was a positive thing.

“And he told me that we had to politely invite you to come and live in Neverland. You will go through the procedure of becoming one of us, however, and the chance that you will visit your family is fairly small.” Harry felt like the world was spinning, dizzying him with every little move he made.

He had been invited to live in Neverland?

He could live with Louis forever?

Well, not actually forever but for at least five hundred years, which was pretty much the same as forever.

“Lou”, he choked out. “Did you hear that? I can come to Neverland!”

Louis turned around with a sad smile on his face. “Would you be willing to leave your family for me?”

“I would”, Harry said without thinking. He knew his Mum and sister would understand. They might be sad for a while, but they’d know he’d be fine.

“Harry…. You should not leave your family for me. Your family are the most important people in your life, not me”, Louis said sadly.

Harry approached the older boy. “Lou, you are the most important person in my life. You saw me when I was invisible. You love me for who I am and you don’t care that I’m the most boring person in existence.” He caressed Louis’ face with a massive hand and kissed his forehead. “I love you. And I know Mum and Gem will understand.”

“Of course”, Perrie continued, “you will have time to say goodbye to your family and pack personal belongings.”

“Perrie, will I be able to send my family letters?” Harry asked, turning towards the small fairy girl.

She nodded stiffly. “Yes, but visiting will only be once in every five years.”

“That is not too bad”, Niall said. “I can visit my family too every five years and I send them letters once a week. Mum loves getting letters from me and she keeps them all in a safe.”

Harry furrowed his brow, thinking deeply. Louis kissed the frown and asked what he was thinking about.

“You”, Harry answered, “but only good things.”

**-**

All of them went to Harry’s place, albeit Perrie with a lot of huffing and scowling. Zayn seemed to have accepted Harry a little more and Niall chattered away to Liam. Louis and Harry led the way with their hands intertwined and walking very close to each other.

Harry knew he had gotten a chance to stay with Louis forever. In the few months since Harry had found Louis in the dingy alley that day he had grown really attached to the happy, bubbly fairy boy. He couldn’t just pass up on this opportunity, now could he?

“Babe, we are here”, Louis said softly.

“Oh.” Harry took the key from his pocket and opened the door. “Hi Mum! I’ve brought some friends!” Perrie huffed at that and Louis laughed. “Is Gemma home? I’ve got something I need to discuss with the both of you.”

“Hi baby”, Anne called from the kitchen.

“Hi Anne”, Louis said, entering the living room and beginning to take off the beanie and Harry’s coat. “Much better”, he sighed when his ears and wings were freed.

“Hi honey”, Anne said, entering the living room as well. “Who are your friends?”

Perrie smiled. “We are actually Louis’ friends, but any friend of Louis’ is a friend of ours.”

Well, that was a sudden change. Although Harry could still hear a little venom in her voice, it was a slight improvement in her attitude.

“So Louis finally found you lot?” Gemma said, joining them in the living room.

“Mum, Gem, you might want to sit down”, Harry said, taking a deep breath.

“You’re pregnant?” Gemma said, eyebrow raised.

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, of course not. I was offered a place in Neverland. You know, Lou’s home. And I really want to go live there with Lou.”

“But that’s no problem at all”, Anne smiled.

“Mum, I don’t think you get it. Going to Neverland means a visit every five years and a letter once a week.”

A silence fell.

“So, let me get this straight: my little brother found a group of fairies who offered him to come live in a place no human has ever heard of before and he can only visit only every five years? Wow, that sounds great”, Gemma huffed.

“Gem, please….”

“Baby, it’s your decision. If you want to live with Louis then who am I to stop you? It’s your decision, not mine”, Anne told him softly.

“I really want to, Mum. I love him.”

“And I love Harry”, Louis said quietly.

“Well, that seems like it’s settled then, isn’t it? It’s gonna be quiet without little Hazza to annoy”, Gemma said but she was smiling.

“Don’t worry, Gem. I’ll annoy the hell out of you when I’m visiting.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that”, she laughed. “Come here.” She wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. “You better write that letter once a week or I will personally find and kill you”, she threatened.

“I will write”, Harry promised.

“Bye baby”, Anne whispered, hugging her son as well. “We’ll miss you.”

And after giving Dusty the cat a few pets, they packed the belongings Harry wanted to take and left, Gemma and Anne waving until they were out of sight.

“We have forever, Lou.”

“Five hundred years is not forever, darling.”

“It’s a hell of a long time”, Harry said.

“That it is”, Louis laughed.

**× × ×**

“Daddy, how did you and Daddy Lou meet?”

“Now that’s a long story, sweetie. Maybe I will tell it when Daddy Lou gets home”, Harry smiled. He adored his seven-year old daughter Anna as much as Louis did. She got spoiled rotten but she knew when to accept a no.

“Honey, I’m home”, Louis called as if on cue. He floated into the living room and Anna quickly wrapped her arms around his legs, almost tackling him to the floor.

“Daddy Lou!”

“Hi sweetie, have you been nice to Daddy today?” And when Anna nodded, he kissed her cheek and lifted her up. “Hi Haz, I missed you”, he said softly, kissing Harry lovingly.

“I missed you too. Anna wants to hear the story of when and how we met”, Harry chuckled.

“Well Anna bear, get Daddy Lou a glass of water and Daddy and I will tell you”, Louis smiled, putting Anna back down. She ran off to the kitchen and Louis curled into Harry’s lap.

“How was work?”

“Unbelievably boring, but I survived.”

Anna carefully flew into the living room with a glass of water in her small hands, blue eyes completely concentrated on not dropping the glass. She only flew if necessary, something she probably inherited from Harry.

“Here, Daddy Lou! Now tell the story!” She looked at the two of them in anticipation and Louis lifted their daughter into his lap.

“One day, I was with aunty Perrie, uncle Niall, uncle Liam and uncle Zayn amongst humans….” Harry zoned out after that, having lived the story himself. As he looked at Louis telling the story animatedly to Anna, he knew he had made the right decision.

And, well, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for days (if not weeks) and I'm still not completely satisfied. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all liked it! ♥


End file.
